Amnesia
by Kailakoala100
Summary: The Team is sent on their first big mission. To defeat the Shadows. But what happend when a certain archer gets hurt and loses her memory?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Now I usually write robart but I'm also a spitfire fan, so please exuse my OOC-ness. Enoy and thanks for reading :)**

"Team" Batman started, his voice monotoned  
>"You have been doing missions for many months now and the league and I think you are ready for a more a dangerous mission" Stated Batman<br>The Team stayed quiet, knowing full well that you don't interupt Batman

Young Justice have been doing many small mission and they all matured from their time together.

Of caurse, Artemis and Wally still fought but a certain speedster realized his feeling after some time. The Team already found out about Artemis's seceret so she was a lot more open then before.

Everyone in the team knew he had feeling for the archer except Artemis herself.

"The Shadows have been found in the Hease building, I want you to finally put a stop to them" Batman said and left the mountain.

As soon as the computer stated that The Dark Knight was gone Wally jumped for joy.  
>"Yes!" He yelled throwing his fists in the air.<br>Artemis smacked his arm and scowled at him.  
>Wally glared at her.<p>

They all suited up and went to the Bio ship.

When they arrived they were immediately attacked by Sportsmaster, Cheshire and other Goons.

The team went into a fighting position and attacked.  
>It didn't take long for The team to defeat the Goons, now they all watched as Artemis and Sportsmaster battled, knowing that their fight was more personal and that they couldn't interfere.<p>

Artemis threw a kick at his face which Sportsmaster dodged with grace.  
>"Is that the best you can do dear<em> daughter<em>?" He said, mocking her with every word  
>"It seems you need more training from me" He added throwing a punch.<br>But Artemis dodged.  
>"Is that the best<em> you<em> can do old man?" She retorted  
>"Be careful, I wouldn't want you to break something. I mean you are at that age now" She said smirking.<p>

Their was a pause and Sportsmaster grinned.  
>"You're right" He said<br>"Thats why I have her" He said pointing behind Artemis

Before Artemis could even react she felt Cheshires claws rip her back and something hit her head hard.

"Artemis!" M'gann screamed. None of them saw Cheshire behind her because she was wearing an odd invisable suit.

Blood was gushing from the archers back as she went down. She didn't move and the team quickly grabbed her and ran to the Bio ship before any more damage could be made.

M'gann made a bed in the ship for Artemis, Supreboy put a reasurring hand on her shoulder, Kaldur and Robin contacted the League.  
>But Wally, he didn't move, he simply stayed in his chair and scowled at the floor.<p>

_How could this have happend_? He thought bitterly.  
><em>The fastest teen alive couldn't even save her<em> He added.

When they arrived at the Cave, Wally carried Artemis to the hospital wing. As soon as Black Canary saw Artemis she rushed her into a stretcher and into the Infermary.  
>Black Canary had to literally kick Wally out of the room because he refused to leave.<p>

The Team waited outside the Infermary and after what seemed like years Black Canary Came out.  
>She looked tired and you could see the redness in her eyes.<p>

"You can see her" Was all she said and she left

The Team went into the roon and saw Artemis, IV in hand. Her face looked paler but she was breathing.  
>They all huddled towards her and Wally held her hand.<p>

All they wanted was for their Team mate to wake up.

As soon as Wally touched her, Artemis's eyes shot open and she looked around the room, eyeing each one of them.  
>Her face looked confused and scared.<p>

They all gave Artemis and worried look.  
>Then she said something that killed them all inside.<p>

"Who are you?"

**First Chapter! I'll update as soon as possible. So what do you guys think about it? :) Thanks for reading!**

**-Kailakoala100**


	2. A light

**Hey guys! Now I usually write robart but I'm also a spitfire fan, so please exuse my OOC-ness. Enoy and thanks for reading :) Also Sorry for the late post! Fanfiction would let me post anything!**

The Team stood their in shock, not moving.

Not even M'gann cried, even Robin didn't try to make a joke, they just stared at the confused archer in utter disbelief.

Kaldur was the first one to come to his sensed, he left the room to look for a League member. Moments later Black Canary came running in, her high heels clacking on the tiled floors.

She let the Team stay as she asked Artemis questions and X-rayed her.

Black Canary eventually brought the team to a room and left Artemis eating her food.  
>"Theirs bad news" Black Canray said seriously.<br>The team didn't say anything, silently pleading her to continue.  
>"Artemis hit her in the head hard on a jagged rock when she fell, she has Amnesia. We don't know how long it will stay. She does know some things though, just not anything about herself, the team, or anybody" Her voice was trying to be proffesional but the team new she was just as sad as them.<p>

"Also" She began. The team all looked away from her, how could anything worse happen?  
>"When Cheshire scratched her, she poisoned her with her claws. Artemis only has a couple weeks to live, I suggest you make it her best" Black Canary said, her eyes were getting red a glossy.<p>

Wally was the first to speak.  
>"How are we suppose to do that when she doesn't remember anything!" Wally boomed, fury in his eyes.<br>Black Canary simply gave the team a tired look.

"You all get an hour with her, tell her who you are, who she was, maybe even memories. After you all done you must leave her, she needs rest" And with that Black Canary left.

No one knew who should go first, M'gann was crying, Wally was in an unstable mood, Robin looked like he was on the verge of tears, and Connor would'nt leave M'gann.

Finally Kaldur was decided to go, as leader he needed to stay strong and lead the team. He walked into Artemis's room and gave her a smile, one that she did not give back.  
>"Hello" Said Kaldur<br>"Who are you?" Was all Artemis said  
>"My name is Kaldur" He said.<br>Artemis said nothing.  
>"Your name is Artemis" He added<br>"Art...emis?" Artemis said, playing with the new word  
>"Yes and you are part of a team" He said smiling at her.<br>Artemis still gave him a weary look.  
>"A...team? Like a sports team?" Artemis asked<p>

Kaldur found it odd that Artemis sounded so...unaware.

"Not exactly" Kaldur said

Kaldur explained to Artemis about the team and what they did, it took her a while to believe she was a superhero and was a master archer but she eventually got a little more open to talking to Kaldur.

Next was Connor and M'gann. Connor refused to leave so they settled with having it together for two hours.

"Hello" They said as they walked into Artemis's room.  
>Artemis still didn't respond.<br>"My name is M'gann" Said the Martian.  
>"And this is Connor" She added hugging his arm.<br>"What are your powers?" Asked Artemis  
>"Well I'm a Martian" Said M'gann turning Green.<br>"He had superman-like powers" M'gann said smiling  
>"And your my earth sister" She said, tears streaming from her eyes.<p>

They spent the two hours talking about how nice the team was and the cookied M'gann baked. M'gann cried alot and Connor said very little. Artemis liked M'gann, thought she was a little too happy for her liking she liked the idea of having a sister.

Next was Robin.  
>"Hey!" Said Robin happily walking into the room<br>He was lying thought, in truth he was devasted but he knew that Artemis would hate to get pitty for something like this so he stayed strong. He'd even admit to having a tiny crush on the archer.  
>"I'm Robin" He said before Artemis could ask.<br>"Were we...friends?" Artemis said trying to find the right words.  
>"Yeah! We pranked Wally together, played videogames and sparred all the time!" Robin said happilly<br>Artemis let a small smile play on her lips and she listened to Robin talk about their mission and this Wally boy.

And last was Wally. He was still very unstable but better than before. It just killed with to know that the one he loved cant remember anything and is going to die and he can't do anything about it.

He slowly walked into the room. He didn't greet her, but simply sat beside her in the bed.  
>"I'm Wally" He said, choking back tears.<br>"I'm Kid Flash, The Flash's sidesick" He added trying to grin but failed.  
>Artemis hadn't said anything for a while but eventually spoke.<br>"What was our relationship?" She asked

Then Wally saw a light, this was his chance. They first met off horrible and now he has a chance to make their relationship better. She's only living for a while so now he has a chance to do what he's wanted to do for a long time before she dies, he's going to use this oppertunity.

Me smiled at her.  
>"I'm your boyfriend"<p>

**Ta-da! Thanks for the reviews guys! It mean alot and thanks for reading, favouriting and story alerting!**

**Also Follow me on Tumblr for nerdy YJ stuff and fanfcition! Its: Kailakoala100**


	3. Our love

Elo my little duckies!(haha TEEN TITANS referece XD) Thanks for the support and love! ALSO! A special shout out to "Misunderstood" Because he/she was nice enough to send me a plot bunny! SO THANK YOU. Anyways enjoy! :)

It had been a week since the incident and Wally couldn't be anymore happier and from the looks of it, so did Artemis. They hung out together as much as they could and Artemis was slowly getting her snark back but every so often she'd have an adorable moment.

_Flash back_

It was the first day of their "relationship" and Artemis kept following Wally. Everywhere he walked she'd be behind him, quietly following the speedster.

Wally stopped abruptly and Artemis bumped into him. He turned to face her and she gave him a confused look.  
>"I'm going to finish homework in my room" He said<p>

As much as he loved spending time with her he needed work done, he turned to leave but her felt small hands tugging at his shirt. He turned around and saw a red Artemis, she wasn't even making eye contact with him.  
>"Something wrong?" He asked, thinking she was getting a fever<br>"Don't leave me..." Was all she said, she still would look at him.  
>Wally chuckled at Artemis. It was odd seeing the highstrong harpy act so...<em>cute<em>.  
>He scooped her up and brought her to his room and he did his science homework while checking back every so often at the sleeping Artemis in his bed.<p>

_End_  
><strong>(AN I know it was OOC but she lost her memory so I think she would be clingy to her "Boyfriend" and act confusingly cute XD)**

Now the Team watched as they got closer to each other and just assumed that Wally finally became a man and asked her out. But they also knew he'd be even more hurt when she passes away now that they've shared a greater bond.

Meanwhile Artemis was in the training room, shooting arrows. The team was greatful that she still rememberd how to use it.

Aim  
>Shoot<br>Hit

The same graceful patter over and over again as she shot and reloaded her bow, if you asked Wally, this was way more beautiful than any dance recital or sope opera.

He'd always watch her secretly as she trained, the playful smirk on her face when she got the bullseye or the may her eyes seem to turn icy grey instead of black when she was using the bow. Every part of her he would remember.

Wally was watching her from the door.

"You know I can see you Kid Dork" She said playfully.

And in that split second Artemis somehow got the arrow through the crack in the door and somehow pierced him tight spandex suit without getting skin. Wally was now attached to a wall while the archer sashayed her way towards him.

"Geez how are you not killed in mission? You have about as much ninja skills as an Elephant" She mocked but smiled at him.

Thats what Wally lived for, her smile. No not her smirk or grin of victory when she embaresses him, none of that. Artemis's genuine smile, one that no one gets to see often. But when you do, you wish you had her all to herself.

Wally laughed nervously.  
>"H-hey thats not fair! I'm not Robin!" Wally retorted, feeling the heat on his cheeks<br>"Your right" Said a voice from the shadows.  
>"I didn't get caught watching her, you on the other hand did" Robin grinned at Artemis.<br>"You look pretty when you do your archery thing, it makes me more than whelmed" Robin said winking at the archer to play along.  
>Artemis got the hint.<br>"Your right" Said Artemis, draping her arms over Robins shoulder and playing with his hair.  
>"I mean your so ninja and your hair is so soft!" Artemis exclaimed<p>

Wally huffed.  
>But he suddenly understood because their flirting was just a decoy, soon some sort of goo was dropped on the speedsters head.<br>Soon the Archer and Bird were on the floor laughing, high fiving each other.

Wally turned red but then got a grin that would of scared the Cheshire.  
>"Artemis that hurt" He said pointing to his heart.<br>"I need a hug to feel better"

The Archers eyes grew wide but before she could run away the Speedster locked her into a hug, attaching the goo into her.  
>"Wally! No, Wait Stop!" She said but she was still grinning<br>"Yeesh get a room!" Yelled Robin

Robin had to admit, he was jealous. He had a crush on the archer for a while and he ment every word he said about her. But he knew Wally had feelings for her too, bro code. He'll back off, but it doesn't mean he won't flirt a little bit. I mean she's only going to be alive for so long.

And he silently watched over the Archer and Speedster, seeing their relationship grow and after a couple weeks, they knew it was time to get ready to say good bye to their friend.

**hey guys! This one is more longer and since I do ship Rob/Art I just had to squeeze in some. Also This chapter was really fluffy and lovey. GUYS I just want to let you know that I don't plan storied and I basically write whatever pops into my head so if i dont updtae in a while its cause I'm stuck.**

**Also! Their are still a couple more chapter and sorry for the gooey,rob/art, flirts but I just had to!**

**PEACE.**

**-Kailakoala100**


	4. Getting it back

Hey my little Puddin'(Harley Quinn reference) I just want to thank you again for actually taking the time to read the storied, also thanks so much for the reviews!

It had been a few weeks and the Team was growing scared, their snarky,blond archer was close to her time limit.

Of caurse they made these days the best moments of her life, made her feel special, spending as much time with her, ect.

But they still couldn't let go of their friend.

Meanwhile Artemis was in her room, fiddling with her arrows, but then she heard a knock on the door.  
>"Come in" She said, a litle annoyed.<br>In came Wally, a giant grin plastered in his face.  
>"Hey beautiful" He winked<br>Artemis rolled her eyes.  
>"What do you want?" She said, not really sounding like a question.<br>"Can't a Boyfriend take his amazing Girlfriend out on a date?" He said innocently  
>Artemis smiled. "Where?" She asked<br>"The Park" Wally stated  
>And before Artemis could come up with some snark comment like "Gee how original", he scooped her up and sped to the Park.<p>

Sadly Wally didn't calculate the obstacled like poled in the park and crashed into one, still holding Artemis.  
>Their he saw Artemis, rubbing her head. But for some reason, her eyes grew wide in shock.<p>

Everything was coming in her head so quickly, the fight, Cheshires claws, The infermary. All her memories flooding in.  
>She even remembered the times when she lost her memory, the one hour sessions with the team, everyone teaching her certain things.<br>But then she remembered something very important. The dates, the hugs, the relationship.

Wally had lied to her.


	5. You lied

**HIYA! Thanks for reading and reviewing :) Also thanks alot for GIVING ME PLOT BUNNIES!**

Artemis stood up quickly and glared at Wally.  
>"You" She said, her voice was filled with poison.<p>

Wally just gave her a questioning look.

"Did you enjoy seeing me act like a fool for the first couple of weaks? Did you enjoy playing with me?" Artemis yelled and at that intant Wally understood what was going on, Artemis remembered everything and he lied to her.

"Look-" Wally tried.

But Artemis wasn't taking any of that, she hit him hard enough for her to get away.

When she arrived at the cave she stomped into her room, ignoring the worrying questions from her team mates.  
>Wally then arrived short after with a sullen look on his face, she found out, she remembered.<p>

Then Black Canary arrived at the Mountain and called the team over, her face brimming with happiness.  
>"I have good news" She said, trying to contain her exitedness.<br>The Team gave her a questioning look.  
>"When Cheshire put the poison into Artemis's body, she missed the vein that would have killed her" Black Canary said<br>The Team immediatley perked up.

Their archer, their snarky, harpy friend was going to live and not only that, now her and Wally were getting along.

Wally shifted akwardly in his spot, as if he wanted to say something.  
>Robin noticed this and whispered to his best friend.<br>"Dude, what's wrong?" Robin asked  
>The whole team looked at Wally.<p>

"Artemis also got her memory back today" Wally said  
>"I acidentally crashed her into something and she remembered everything" Wally said.<p>

Now the team was practically cheering.  
>"Wait, then why do you look so sad?" Robin interrupted.<br>"Well..." Started Wally  
>"I kinda...sorta...took advantage of her Amnesia and had her think we were dating..." Wally said, muttering, but the team still heard.<br>Their was a slight pause.  
>"You what!" Connor raged<p>

He and Artemis might have neverbeen very close but he still did care for her, she was also his "earth sister".  
>The team all gave Wally disaproving look and was about to yell at him but then they heard someone walk in.<br>Artemis.

She gave Wally a dark look and stared at the team. Everyone left, knowing they needed to working things out alone.  
>"Hey Arty-"<br>"Don't call me Arty" Artemis said, her voice was like acid. Not like the fun bickering they did, no, it was much worse.  
>"Look I-"<br>"-enjoyed playing with me while I was in a fragile state huh? You lied to me for a laugh!" Artemis yelled, finishing his sentence  
>"No I swear I felt bad that-"<br>"Wally, I don't need you pity" Artemis said, her voice cold.

And with that she left.

Wally just stood their, eyebrows furrowed.  
>"Dude she's right" Said a familiar voice.<br>"You were here the whole time weren't you?" Said Wally, not really a question.  
>He turned to face Robin.<p>

"It's not my fault!" Wally retorted  
>"Yes it was, you took advantage of the fact that she couldn't remember anything" Robin stated<br>"Are you seriously taking HER side in this?" Wally said in disbalief  
>"Yes, because even though you don't know it Artemis still has feelings. You lied to her!" Robin yelled<br>"She's been through alot with her dad and you know that! The last thing she need is her _friends_ using her!" Robin added, fury in his eyes.  
>"Wait, dude do you like her?" Wally exclaimed.<br>"Yeah. And I backed off because I thought you were serious about her, I also thought you'd treat her well but obviously I was wrong" Robin said, a cold look through his shades as he walked away, not even leaving a cackle behind.

Wally stood their for a moment, he watched silently as Robin comforted Artemis. He wasn't lying, Robin actually did have a crush on her and he was finally taking action.

Artemis was in her room scowling at the floor when she heard a knock on the door. She went over and opened it, ready to kill Wally.  
>But instead it was Robin.<br>"Hey" He said akwardly.  
>"Hey" Artemis said, motioning him to come in.<p>

Robin sat on her bed and looked at her, silently telling her to come.

Thats another thing that made them amazing together, they could read each other like a book. No words needed to be exchanged. Artemis sat down next to him, not saying a word or looking at him. Artemis simply placed her head on Robin's shoulders and whispered bits of sentences like:  
>"...I'm just a part of his game..."<br>"...He lied..."  
>"...He used me..."<p>

Robin just simply stroked her blonde hair and whispered a reasurring  
>"I know" or "Shhhh its okay"<p>

Ta-da! SOOOOOOOOOO QUICK QUESTION. Who do you want Artemis paired with Artemis/Robin or Wally/Artemis? PLEASE TELL ME SO I KNOW HOW TO END IT


	6. WallyxArtemis

**Hey guys! So as I was reading the reviews and messages I saw that it was a tie lol! SO IM GONNA MAKE MULTI-UNIVERSES  
>This on is when she ends up with<strong>Wally.

After Artemis and Robin talked he left her to cool down, right now she was lying down of her bed and staring aimlessly at her ceiling. Then she heard a knock on the door, she got up and opened the door. She closed her eyes, still sleepy.  
>"Look Robin I'm fine so-" Before Artemis could finish her sentence a gust of wind sent goose bumps in her shoulders.<br>She sighed, knowing who it was.  
>She turned around and saw Wally, staring at her straight in the eyes.<br>"Before you yell at me just listen!" Said Wally before Artemis could do any damage.  
>She stayed silent and Waly took that as a sign to keep going.<br>"I know I lied to you but I can explain! I said I was your boyfriend because...because..." Wally was failing, he took a shaky breath and continued.

"You played me like a fool" Artemis said bitterly.  
>"No! I never wanted that! I did it because..." Wally was trying to find his voice<br>"Spit it out Baywatch!" Artemis yelled, get frustrated  
>"I wanted to know, at least for a bit, what it would be like to be with you...I wanted to know what it would be like if you loved me too" Wally said, eyes staring directly at her.<p>

"Yeah right, how stupid do you think I am? Did M'gann force you to talk to me? Or maybe you got Robin to put a hidden camera here actualy you prbably-" Artemis stopped talking when she looked at something she didn't notice, before. Wally was holding something.

"What are you holding?" Artemis said in horror.  
>Wally gave her a confused look and showed her the flowers, Cherry Blossoms.<br>How did he know she loved them?

_The team was done a mission and Artemis and Wally decided to take a walk, they were currently in Japan and just finished getting information for the shadows._  
><em>They walked aimlessly around the streets, occasionally laughing at the odd gift shops.<em>  
><em>Then Artemis stopped walking and admired the Cherry Blossom Tree.<br>_  
><em>Wally noticed that her face softened when she was staring at it. He silently watched her until she spoke.<em>  
><em>"You know, Cherry Blossoms are my favourite. The colors just make everything so happy" She said and cracked a smile.<em>  
><em>Wally couldn't help but smile at how Artemis was reacting. But it seemed that she caught herself cause she quickly looked at him and glared.<em>  
><em>"Tell anyone I said that and I'll kill you" Artemis threatened<em>

"Well I remember you mentioning it" Wally said blushing.  
>Artemis smiled at him and walked over, taking the Cherry Blossoms.<p>

Okay, so he lied to her but she would be lying if she said she didn't feel the same way.

She leaned into him and whispered in his ear.  
>"I forgive you Baywatch"<p>

And with thoes words, they shared their first kiss.

**TA-DA Robin one will be up soon! Also I have some other ending Ideas so stay tuned :) Thanks again for reading!**


	7. RobinxArtemis

**Hiya Puddin! So this is the Rob/Art universe, also I have some other universes so stay tuned please 3 Enjoy reading my fellow shippers.**

Robin stayed quiet as Artemis cried, her tears sliding off his leather jacket. He just whispered things into her ear.  
>"It's okay..." "...I know..." or "...shhhhh..."<p>

He hated seeing her like this, he wanted the snarky 'harpy' back.

"Robin" Artmemis breathed shakily. Robin looked at her, silently encouraging her to speak.  
>"Tell anyone this and you die" She whispered.<br>Robin cackled.  
>"How do you know I'm not filming this <em>Arty<em>?" He mocked  
>Artemis stopped crying and glared at him, her cheecks still flushed and eyes red.<br>Robin couldn't pull his eyes away from her and he felt a blush creeping up. She just looked so beautiful, her cheeks rosy, eyes wet and shaky breathing.  
>More beautiful than the goddess Artemis.<p>

"Robin?"  
>He snapped out of it and payed attention to her.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Are you okay?"<br>"Fine! Perfectly fine" Robin said, nervously laughing.

He as having a fight with himself, kiss her, no bro code, but you liked her first, don't get involved with a teammate.

He decided.

He slowly leaned in, giving her time to register whats happening in case she wanted to pull away and to Robins suprise, she didnt. He sweetly pressed his lips against hers and felt butterflies when he felt her give pressure back.

Slowly, sweet became passion and friends became soul mates.

Then much to Robins sadness, Artemis pulled away. He pouted but quickly caught himself.  
>Artemis laughed.<br>"Hey Robin" Artemis breathed.  
>"mmm?"<br>"Do you feel the aster?" And with that she kissed him again

**TADA dont worry a couple more universes are coming.**


	8. Author Note

**Hiya Puddin! I know i hate authers notes so i try not to do it often but someone said something that upsetted me.**

Now I did this story originally making it a spirtfire, but since im also a Rob/Art fan i asked you guys who should end up with who.

I did this so both sides could be happy but I don't appreceate it when you start bashing the other couple. I like them BOTH.

Anyways I realize that Robin is like 2 years young so what? What happend to love is not an age? All I'm saying it I like their ship because I like the maturity of it.

So PLEASE don't go bashing the other couples or alternate universes i make cause I did it for you guys so both sides would be happy.

Sorry for the note but it bugged me.

ALSO DON'T WORRY I STILL HAVE MORE UNIVERSES COMING UP!


End file.
